Letter
by Two Lil Goddesses
Summary: Okay'z, it's a Seto x Joey story! ^__^! YEAH!..uh, anyway, when Joey actualy makes it to a computer he reads a profile that he's actually interested in. Then when the two decide to meet...Joey is surprised to see who he REALLY gets along with...


Sazula: HI! I am one of the Two Lil Goddesses! ^_^!  
  
Hoshi: I am the other! ^^!  
  
Sazula: Here's the first attempt at a Seto x Joey story..O.o  
  
Hoshi: Trust me, it gets better as it goes.  
  
Sazula: I hope so anywayz.lol. Hope you enjoy! ^^!  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
It was already about 11:30 at night, Seto had finished his work, but he still couldn't sleep. He turned his computer back on and started just surfing around. None of the site's he looked at seemed to meet his measures. He sighed.  
  
~With Joey~  
  
"Man, I'm surprised I got out of the house!" Joey said to himself while he sat down at a computer in the library. He signed on quickly and started looking at profiles. "Dumb. Dumb.nobody listens to them.." He sighed as he clicked around. "Hmm.well, this looks interesting." Joey read the profile. "So, duel monsters, videogames.hey, this person seems pretty okay!" Joey looked for a picture.and nothing. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to IM them!" He smiled and clicked on the IM sign.  
  
~With Seto~ "An IM?...from PuppyLuv?" Seto sighed. He clicked on the respond button.  
  
-Hello! ^^- It read. Seto sighed.  
  
-Hi-  
  
-I read your profile! So that's why I IM'd you!-  
  
-All right.so what do you want?-  
  
-Just to talk. I'm bored. I finally got away from the house. Lol -  
  
-I wish I could get out. But it's so late. Are you at a library?-  
  
-Yea. But I work here on Sundays. So I have a key. Som how old are you?-  
  
-17. You?-  
  
-15. Anyway, where do you live?-  
  
"Domino City.-  
  
-Really?! Me to! ^^!- They talked for hours and hours. -So, why don't we meet somewhere!? I'd really like to talk to you in person!-  
  
-Well, all right. I guess it couldn't hurt.-  
  
-Okay! We'll go to one of my favorite places! It's called Stardust Café! It so lovely inside! Do you know where it is?- Seto smiled.  
  
-Yes. I go there a lot, myself.-  
  
-Okay, then tomorrow at.uh...what time would be good for you?-  
  
-How's about 7:30, tomorrow morning?-  
  
-Okay, well, I got to go now. Bye!-  
  
-Bye.- They signed off.  
  
"Well, that was interesting. PuppyLuv. why does that make me think of Joey." Seto laughed.  
  
~Morning, Stardust Café ~  
  
Joey sat there smiling. " I hope it's a pretty girl.I kinda wished I would have asked." Joey had a rose and was twirling it around. The door to the café opened. Seto walked in, and looked around. He saw Joey sitting at a table. He smiled and walked over.   
  
"For me?" He asked, taking the rose out of Joey's hand.  
  
"Ey! What you think you're doin'!?" Joey growled trying to take the flower back.  
  
"PuppyLuv." Seto smiled.  
  
".Ey.that was.you?...I should have known. BlueEyes.I should have known that that was you!!!" Joey growled and looked away.  
  
"Well, since I'm here. Why don't I have a cup of coffee." He smiled. Seto ordered a black coffee. Joey growled.  
  
"Okay. You've embarrassed me. You can leave, Kaiba." Joey said crossing his arms.  
  
"Oh, be quiet, Dog. I can stay here if I want to. It's a public place. I can stay here if I want." Seto said sipping his coffee, when it came. "YUCK!" He grabbed some sugar and poured it in. Joey stared as he watched how much sugar he dumped in. "Disgusting coffee." Seto mumbled as he sipped it again. "Still not, sweet enough.but I don't have any soda to pour in it." Joey blinked.  
  
"SODA?"  
  
"Yes, it helps keep me up, while I'm working."  
  
"You work too much."  
  
"Well, that's the way life is." Seto said. After awhile sitting in silence, Joey started talking.   
  
"So, uh.um."   
  
"Oh, you will not believe what happened to me yesterday. I was sitting in my office, when one of my employees came in. This guy had the nerve to tell me, not ask, but tell me to give him a raise! Do you believe that?!" Seto continued. Joey just smiled and nodded. He didn't really give a care about Seto's work life. "What about you, Mutt? Don't you have anything to say?"  
  
"Ey, nuttin' really.I don't really have much of a life, Kaiba, you know that." Joey said looking away, out the window.  
  
"Where, did you get that?" Seto asked pointing to a deep gash on his forehead.  
  
"I got in a fight." After awhile, they actually had a conversation going.  
  
Yugi was on his way to school, and he looked inside the café, he saw Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler actually talking. Not screaming, arguing, or calling each other names. "Wow. This is a first." He smiled to himself. He opened that door and poked his head in. "Joey, you're going to be late!!"  
  
"Ey?" He looked up. "Oh, okay, Yug." Joey stood up and started to leave. Seto walked outside and pulled his cell phone from his pocket.  
  
"Shari? Yes, I need a ride to school. *sigh* I'll pay you extra. Okay, good. Thanks." He hung up. "Kami, that girl is always at the mall. She's my driver! I give her too much leisure." Seto looked at Joey and Yugi walking. "Hey, you two want a ride? It looks like it's going to rain, and you still have a way to go." Joey turned around.  
  
"Kaiba? Are you really offering us a ride?"  
  
"No, I was talking to the other blonde that is standing behind you, with the midget kid." Yugi pouted.   
  
"Well, Yugi, it's up to you."  
  
"Why not? I've never been in a limo before!" They waited in silence for awhile and the limo pulled up. Shari stepped out in a nice suit, with a black hat.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Kaiba."  
  
"Hello, Shari." She opened the doors for him.  
  
"Go on." Seto pointed to the limo. Yugi and Joey climbed in. Seto stepped in. "School, please, Shari."  
  
"Yes, sir." Shari went back to the front and started to drive off.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Sazula: ^^! Chap. 1 done! YAYZ! Pease review!!  
  
Hoshi: Hai, dozo!  
  
Sazula: Dozo.means please.I think..O.o lmao 


End file.
